


You Make Me Over The Moon

by awizarding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus says fuck a lot, g a y, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awizarding/pseuds/awizarding
Summary: Inspired by the post by tumblr user thosepleadingeyes:"But guys I have a headcanon that one day in Potions they brew Amortentia and Remus's has the distinct scent of wet dog and when the Potions professor asks him to describe what he smells he blushes and mutters 'umm dog fur' and Sirius just looks up from across the room and he knows and he just smirks at him for the rest of class and growls in Remus's ear every time he passes him oMG"Basically, I'm a slut for wolfstar.





	You Make Me Over The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and content besides the storyline and writing belong to J.K. Rowling and other shareholders and this simply a story made based on her original works.

     “Mr. Lupin,” said Professor Slughorn, drawing Remus from his daze. “Perhaps you’d like to share your findings with the rest of the class?”  
     The only downside to being the teacher’s favourite was being asked to provide his answers as an example for other students. Sure, it was fairly satisfying, but it put a lot of pressure on him. With the full moon every month, he would be forced to sometimes take absence from his classes for a day or two, and catching up was always hard.  
     Regardless, Remus always made sure that he was at the top of his game at every lesson, but the transformation two days before had really taken its toll on his body, and he was exhausted. In addition, he’d been too distracted by his best friend. Sirius’s long hair was pulled back into a messy bun, out of his face as he worked on his potion. He was working with James today. Sirius always had this “just been fucked” look about him, but it was hardly a bad thing—no, it was rather appealing. It was terribly distracting, but Remus supposed that it suited the boy who wore it quite well. Maybe it was so distracting because Remus had a desire to be the one to make him seem so dishevelled.  
     No, of course not. That was absurd, friends don’t want to fuck each other. Absolutely not.  
     “Er, what findings, sir?” He asked dumbly, and he heard a few sniggers from the class.  
     Professor Slughorn’s beaming smile didn’t waver for a moment. That bastard was far too cheerful for an early Monday morning—not that Remus ever said as much to him, only to his friends.  
     “Your potion, Mr. Lupin. I was wondering if you would maybe want to tell us all what you could smell.”

     “I, ah, um…” Remus stuttered, before quickly turning to his completed potion. Truth be told, he had been too preoccupied to even take in a single whiff of it. He paled before replying softly, “dog fur, sir.”  
     “Well, now that certainly is interesting,” said Professor Slughorn excitedly. “Anything else?”  
     Remus was blushing furiously, keeping his gaze low, refusing to look in Sirius’s direction.  
     “Uh…” he took in the different scents of the Amortentia. “I can smell—the forest, sir. The pine trees in the middle of spring, I can smell the river running through it, I can smell Hogsmeade, or rather Honeydukes. I smell—” Remus broke off. “I smell my friends, sir, and Hogwarts—I smell home.”  
     The class was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Or rather the sniffling of several girls, some clutching their chests as they teared up.  
     Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes (which was incredibly difficult with his embarrassment) and instead turned towards Peter and James. James, of course, the utter fucking _drama queen_ , was fanning his face as he exclaimed, “oh, Moony!” while Peter was quietly bawling his eyes out and dabbing them with a handkerchief.  
     He smiled fondly at his best friends, before looking up to face Sirius. It was the first time he ever saw the boy speechless; usually he would follow in James’s wake. When he regained his composure, he smirked and gave Remus a wink.  
     Oh, dear God, Jesus, and the _Holy fucking Spirit_. Remus had an inkling he had just had a heart attack for a second—but no, it was just his chest contracting painfully as he nearly fell off his chair. _Oh, for Christ’s sake_ , Remus mentally scolded himself. Sirius had winked at him thousands of times before, so why on earth was he so affected by it _now_?  
     “Ah, yes, thank you dearly for that wonderful sentiment, Mr. Lupin. I daresay you have a magnificent way with words. I want to take a moment to remind the class that what we smell in Amortentia is what attracts us. Or, if applicable, the object of our affections. Many believe it is our one true love.”  
     At these words, Remus swallowed hard, feeling dizzy. _Fucking hell_. It couldn’t be—surely Remus wasn’t in love with his best friend. Surely not _Sirius Black_?  
     But now he was not so sure. His eyes met Sirius’s steel grey ones, and he looked for the warmth and happiness he had seen once when they were children, but it had withered away. Even back then, it had begun to fade, and now they were only filled with pain. Remus knew he didn’t like to talk about his parents, and could tell they were really bothering them as of late. Well, “bothering” is kind of an understatement—Walburga and Orion Black were extremely unpleasant (again, another understatement).  
     Sirius was nothing like them. He and James used to be the bullies—but now, they had changed. Sirius was kind, and thoughtful, sensitive, and loyal. He was quite similar to his Animagus form—a big black dog. A little rough around the edges, with a slightly shaggy look, but on the inside was all things sweet and gentle.  
     Fuck, how Remus loved it. He was all rock bands and black leather, underage drinking and Muggle cigarettes—a rebel against his family’s twisted views in life. He loved motorcycles, telling anyone who would listen (mostly Remus) that he would get one as soon as he left Hogwarts. But on the inside—God, he was so whole and pure, soft and untainted by his dark past.  
     Remus was libraries and long walks in the forest, being in the presence of those he loved, his friends. He was quiet, but strong, a gentle licking flame that would flare up if he was crossed. Usually calm, he wasn’t one many tended to think of as dark, but hell, was he messed up.  
     He supposed that everyone was messed up inside, but Sirius took everything in stride, while Remus often lets it bring him down. But whenever he looked into the cool grey skies that were Sirius’s eyes, Remus forgot everything that wasn’t him. His closest and most trusted ally in the raging war that was going on inside his head, never failing and never leaving.  
     Coming to him when he ran away from home, sobbing as Remus wrapped his arms around him and holding him close, not letting go until James came. He went to stay with the Potters, though Remus was sure to visit often. Sirius had been disinherited, and his parents shunned him. Even his own brother refused to acknowledge his existence. It was all fucked up, and Remus wished he could change it all, but he couldn’t, and that was even more fucked up.  
     He was the one along with James and Peter to stay by Remus’s side when he turned, the dog and werewolf side by side until dawn. Sirius would help him shower afterwards when he was too weak to stand on his own, help him dress as his muscles screamed in pain from the agony of the previous night. He made it all feel so much better, so much more bearable. Sirius was his light at the end of the tunnel, making everything so much more worth it in the end. He was his bright and hopeful future, his best friend beyond the grave.  
     Fuck. He was in love with Sirius Black.  
     “Oi, Moony! Class finished five minutes ago!” James waved his hand in Remus’s face.  
     Sure enough, the classroom was deserted, except for the Marauders. Remus sighed as he rubbed at his face, leaning over to pack up his things and hand in his potion.  
     “Had no idea you were such a _romantic_ , Moony,” said Sirius, the same smirk on his lips. Remus swallowed.  
     “Ha, right.”  
     “Was that all you could come up with? Dog fur? If I didn’t know any better—” Peter was silenced by James loudly declaring, “Let’s go down to the—sweet Merlin.”  
     Whatever he was going to say had died in his throat, for Lily Evans had just walked past. James had been fawning (ha, excellent pun) over her for years. Of course, she turned out to be the most hard to get girl he’d ever encountered, and as such continued to reject him. But anyone with eyes (or even without) could see that she wasn’t as objected as she pretended to be—and just about every student in Hogwarts wanted them to get over it and get together—the exception being Severus Snape, who hated James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus with a passion. Not that it wasn’t mutual, of course.  
     “When are you ever going to get over her, Prongs?” asked Remus with a suffering sigh.  
     “Never. She’s an angel, her hair is like the fiery depths of—”  
     The Marauders groaned. They had heard this at least fifty-seven times—that Remus had counted, but there were plenty that hadn’t been taken into consideration—and Sirius was about to hit his friend over the head when Lily turned around (luckily hadn’t heard any of James’s rambling, though it wasn’t as though he were going to embarrass himself further, he had done a lot of that already).  
     “It’s Hogsmeade weekend, isn’t it, Potter?” she asked, but she obviously knew. She was the fucking Head Girl—of course she knew. Lily wasn’t as subtle as she tried to be.  
     “I—um, yes,” stammered James, a stupid expression on his face. So _attractive_.  
     “Hmm. Well, I was going to go to Madam Puddifoot’s tomorrow to make sure the younger students don’t get up to, well, you know—and I thought it’d be best if we went together. Because we’re Head Boy and Girl, obviously.”  
     James nodded distractedly. “Uh huh…” No doubt he was going to ask them all what Lily had actually said. Jesus, he was dumb fuck in love. It was so painfully obvious that James saw Lily as his entire universe, the way he looked at her. Remus prayed he wasn’t so transparent with the way he looked at Sirius. _Fuck_.  
     Lily’s pale freckled cheeks were pink as she said, “right. See you at ten, then.” And quickly hurried off. As soon as she was out of earshot, they howled with laughter at James.  
     “Holy Godric, Prongs, I didn’t know you had it that bad!” Sirius exclaimed. “I think you actually had hearts in your eyes. Did you see the hearts in his eyes?” he turned to Remus and Peter, the latter nodding. “See, Wormtail saw it. Moony?”  
     Remus rolled his eyes before giving a slight nod. “Sounds like you two have a date.”  
     James’s eyes widened like saucers. “Wait, what? Merlin’s beard! She—what am I going to _do_?” He wailed.  
     “Just do whatever you were already doing,” suggested Remus drily. “She seems to like idiots without any dignity.”  
     Sirius barked (again with the puns, Remus was incapable of restraining himself) a laugh and Peter giggled. James blushed.  
     “Shut up, Moony. You’re no better.” He scowled.  
     Remus turned a violent shade of red, rivalling that of Lily’s hair, as Sirius said, “What are you talking about?”  
     “Nothing,” Remus hastily replied. Sirius looked upset… possessive. No, forget that. Why would Sirius be _jealous_?  
     “Do you _like_ someone, Moony?” Fucking shit, that sounded way too suggestive. The way Sirius was leaning in slightly, his voice lowering—Remus was a dead man. He was unable to process anything. He wanted to rip this boy’s clothes off and ravish him.  
     “I have to find something to wear,” said James. “And Wormtail, you’re helping.” He ran off, pulling Peter behind him. It was definitely a plan to get Sirius and Remus alone together, as Peter was _terrible_ with clothes. He had his strengths but his sense of style was _not_ one of them.  
     “I asked you a question, _Remus_ ,” Sirius said after a minute’s silence. The way he said Remus’s name made him weak in the knees. He stepped closer, and leaned into Remus’s ear, to which he let out a growl, “do they have a _furry friend_?”  
     Remus cannot do anything as the inevitable occurs. He grabs Sirius’s robes and yanks him forwards, crashing their lips together. It is messy, but filled with want, _need_ , and though it is filled with innocent love, it is also filled with poisonous desire. Remus moans as their lips open and their tongues are suddenly involved, and it is pure ecstasy. Nothing could ever be better than this feeling, this drunken high that neither of them wants to die down. Fuck, how he has wanted this, for far too long—Remus has never kissed someone before, and he wonders why he had never done it before that moment. It was fucking amazing.  
     “Fuck, Remus…” Sirius pants as they take a breath.  
     “You were right, Sirius,” said Remus in a hoarse voice. “It is a ‘furry friend’.”  
     They kiss again. And nothing could ever have gone wrong because everything was perfect.  
     For weeks, Sirius never fails to pass Remus in the corridors and let out a canine growl in his ear, and Remus has to resist the urge to jump him.  
     Remus Lupin is definitely “Moony” for Sirius Black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Until we meet again,  
> — Abby


End file.
